


Observaciones a la luz de la hoguera

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [1]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Soy soft por Vistra, Spoilers del episodio 17, Y por el resto de la party, kinda character study
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Vistra reflexiona un poco mientras la party descansa alrededor de la hoguera.Canon compliant, pasa durante el episodio 17. Para sufrir un poco más.





	Observaciones a la luz de la hoguera

**Author's Note:**

> Obviamente el primer fic que escribo de las Arpías tenía que ser angst. No me odiéis mucho.

El fuego de la hoguera crepitaba, haciendo bailar chispas en el aire. Formas de color dorado y rojizo se alzaban entre el humo, bailando y contoneándose, queriendo igualar, aunque solo un instante, la belleza de las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Era finales de octubre y el frío, especialmente de noche y en el norte, empezaba a notarse con más fuerza. Atrás quedaban los meses de verano, como atrás queda la niñez y la seguridad que esta aporta. De ahora en adelante todo iba a ser más duro, más inhóspito, más salvaje. O eso había pensado Vistra. 

Lo cierto es que esa hoguera se sentía como las chicas. Un punto de calidez dentro de la helada noche, luz en la oscuridad, esperanza… No esperaba encontrar eso, tampoco lo buscaba. Buscaba demostrar su valía; buscaba proteger a su familia; buscaba, en cierto modo también, libertad. No entraba en sus planes conocer a estas personas. No entraba en sus planes crear unas relaciones tan cercanas, que fácilmente podrían convertirse en debilidades. Pero bueno, parece ser que nada había ido acorde a sus planes. 

La risa musical de Lyrial la hizo salir por un momento de sus pensamientos. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente a Seren, que le contaba algo mientras hacia grandes gestos con las manos. No alcanzaba a oír bien toda la conversación, pero por como brillaban los ojos de la elfa parecía ser muy interesante. Lyrial era curiosidad pura. A veces costaba darse cuenta de que realmente no entendía algo, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando vives en un templo toda tu vida. Vistra mentiría si dijese que no le costó un poco al principio fiarse de ella. Al fin y al cabo, los únicos elfos con los que había tratado durante toda su vida no eran exactamente como Lyrial. Pero ahora que la conocía más no podía dejar de darse cuenta de lo diferente que era. Costaba un poco por su altura, pero recordando lo joven que era a Vistra le daban ganas de protegerla. Eso sí, capaz era de protegerse ella solita cuando se convertía en tigresa y en osa. 

Pasó la mirada hacía Seren, que seguía hablando animadamente. Apartó la mirada rápidamente, sintiendo como si el fuego de la hoguera de repente quemase más. En lugar de hacer frente al por qué de esta sensación decidió mirar a Taliran. Tali. Uf con Tali. La cantidad de líos en los que se habían metido por culpa de Tali excedía aquella de los que les había sacado. Se miró las manos, cicatrices blancas punteaban su piel donde las astillas se habían quedado y habían tenido que ser reabiertas las heridas. Pasó un dedo por encima de algunas, centrándose en notar si había alguna diferencia al tacto. Volvió a mirar a Tali. 

Es cierto, Taliran siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas. Y puede que no fuese la persona más apta para trabajar en equipo del planeta. Pero no tenía mala intención. Vistra la observó tocando con los ojos entrecerrados el caramillo, llenando el ambiente de música. El brillo dorado del fuego hacía su piel roja verse como si fuera salida de otro mundo y arrojaba sombras sobre su cara que marcaban más sus facciones. Al verla así, Vistra no podía evitar recordar hacía un par de noches, cuando habían compartido una… ¿cómo la había llamado Tali?... _fondue_ de queso. Eso había estado muy bien, tal vez a Tali solo le costase abrirse a la gente. Vistra podía entender eso. 

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacía Seren, que había hablado. No se acostumbraba a verla con el pelo corto, era un poco raro. Pero bueno, ya se acostumbraría. De momento solo tenía que resistir las ganas de acariciar la parte corta para ver como se sentía ese pelito en sus dedos machacados por el uso del arco. No, eso era demasiado, volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo Seren. Tenían que decidir quien hacía la primera guardia. ¿Tan tarde era ya? Bueno, mañana ya sería otro día. 

Por desgracia, lo que Vistra no sabía es que cierto elfo estaba a punto de llegar y trastocar todo eso.

**Author's Note:**

> El Vistra/Seren está hinted pero no quiero poner nada que no sea medianamente canon, así que me quedé en que se puede interpretar como crush o como que Vistra es bad at dealing with making friends.


End file.
